


Five Minutes to Retrograde

by Saxophone



Series: Killjoy and the Abyss [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophone/pseuds/Saxophone





	Five Minutes to Retrograde

“Remind me why I’m here again?”

You flick your eyes over to the hulking figure crouching on the ledge next to you and sigh.

“Because lately, every time I go to blow someone's head off, a building blows up instead.” Or you almost clawed to death by Apollo, but she doesn’t need to know about that.

“Isn’t this what claymores are for?”

“Did I mention the explosives expert bit? They keep disarming my traps.”

Retrograde snorts “Pretty sure a toddler could disarm your traps.”

“Ah, thank you for your shining confidence. Now shut up, I need to focus.”

She leans over your prone form, apparently trying to figure out where you’re aiming “You really need to give me a line into your live feed.”

“Oh, so you can provide commentary on all my shots? No thanks.”

She hovers a claw over your scope. “I swear to God, I’m never letting you come with me again if you touch my alignments.”

You can’t see her face, but you know for a fact she’s grinning “Ah, you’re such a killjoy.”

“Wow, I’ve never heard that one before.” You snort.

The both of you fall into a companionable silence as you wait, perched like gargoyles. Occasionally your vigil is broken up with short bursts of conversation and teasing, but your companion breaks them off when she sees your focus shifting. Eventually you’re drawn out of your world blind state by a hiss at your side.   
“Someone’s coming.”

Ah. Fuck. Well, you haven’t even spotted your target yet, so this looks like a wash anyway. You nod at her “Get the stairwell.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Be bait, obviously.”

In seconds Retrograde is poised above the roof access, crouching like a wild cat. You turn back to your rifle, relaxing your breathing and heartbeat, pretending to be scoped in. It takes an effort to stay relaxed when your Retrograde crackles over the comms "They’re here." You choose a random target in your aim and focus on keeping your sights steady, forcing your breathing to remain calm. 

You don’t hear footsteps, but then again you aren’t expecting to. You do see the shadow out of the corner of your eye. Abyss. You don’t bother turning towards them, still pretending to be aiming down the sights.

“So, what are you exploding this time?”

“Oh, I didn’t surprise you this time?” They’re probably grinning under that stupid helmet of theirs.   
They probably would have, had you actually been scoped in, so you grunt in response.

“Exploding..?”

“Ah, right. Nothing.”

Hah. Well that makes things easier. You can feel the anticipation coming off of Retrograde in waves, it’s making your trigger finger itchy. She’s waiting for you signal. 

“Keep this up and I’m going to have to start finding better perches.” You growl, pulling you gun back across your lap. And right on cue, Retrograde hits the ground on all fours. “Or just stop making friends.”

Abyss freezes, wheeling towards your sibling, who’s now prowling towards him, golden claws shining in the dark.

“Oh, Right. Abyss meet Retrograde, Retrograde meet Abyss.”

Retrograde circles him, and you know she’s baring her teeth in a feral grin as she does.

“So, this is the asshole who’s been rearranging the city, huh?”

“Yup.”

“Not very scary, is he?” Well she’s one to talk, she looks like something that stepped out of a sci fi film. 

“Oh, I don’t know, he has that whole mysterious darkness vibe going.”

Abyss seems slightly thrown off by your casual conversation as his face mask switches between the two of you. 

“I’m standing right here.”  
“And I can change that so quickly.” Your sibling sing songs back

“We had a deal.” Abyss says coldly, wheeling on you

You shrug "Yeah we did. I told you I live up to the name."

With that, Retrograde lunges, gold and white flashing in the scarce light. Abyss barely manages to slip out of the away before you kick him in the back of his knees, sending him tumbling directly into Retrograde’s waiting claws. She lands a taloned foot on his head as he hits the ground. Well that was fast. She thinks the same. Too easy. 

She leans into Abyss’ face, snarling “Okay, asshole. I’m only going to say this once, so listen carefully. This is my city, and you keep fucking with it, we’re going to have a prob--”

She pauses suddenly, helmet flashing towards you “Si--” She barely manages to prevent dropping your name “Why does he have a trigger?” 

“Hm?” You glance over at you now ex-acquaintance. Oh shit. “Ah. I’m going to suggest a quick exit.”

She wastes no time, immediately lunging for you with inhuman speed, taking you over the side of the building with a strangled yelp from you. 

You swear you can still hear Abyss laughing several blocks out.


End file.
